bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Therapy (Wing)
Therapy is one of the wings in Inner Persephone aside from Holding, and Infirmary. Subject Delta must locate the Pediatric Ward here to enlist the help of the Little Sisters to raise Sinclair's lifeboat. History This wing housed the "therapy" facilities of the Persephone prison. Some time after Sofia Lamb seized control of the prison, portions the wing were converted into a pediatric ward to house the new Little Sisters. It also contained an area of administrative offices and a Jet-Postal station. The hallways are lined with numerous storage rooms containing storage shelves for supplies such as toys, books, balls for sports, and even wheelchairs. Monitors are also installed throughout the halls as well. Nowadays, the therapy wing is in a state of disrepair, much like the rest of the city. Many of the rooms are either sealed shut or blocked by debris. Around the corner at the junction leading to the main rooms, a ball bounces from out of nowhere. In one corner is a Little Sister Vent decorated as a shrine to the Rapture Family. When Delta enters the wing, one of the charges set up around the place detonates. About halfway into the wing is the checkout desk near the signs leading to the Pediatric Care and Administration Offices. The area has become flooded from the ocean water leaking in from the damage in the walls and ceilings. When Delta enters the pediatrics, he is confronted by numerous Splicers and Alpha Series. Once the area has been cleared, Delta rings the Call Button, and Eleanor attends to the Little Sisters. Recreational Therapy The room where people spent their time doing recreational activities, such as art, music, and reading. It has bookshelves lined with varying books, musical instruments (including a piano in disrepair), and easels with canvases to paint portraits. By the time Delta arrives, there is a Houdini Splicer painting a portrait based on a dead body lounging on the sofa. The room also contains a lock, but the keycode must be figured out by listening to a recording found on the body. Inside the locked room is a bookshelf stocked with useful ammunition, and a hackable safe with Heat-Seeking Rockets. Intensive Therapy This room seems to be a shock therapy room lined with operation chairs and microscopes for research. There isn't much to offer in this room, but a Splicer is controlling a Security Bot inside the room. The way out has a Security Camera above it. An inmate stands in a room with an electrified floor. Pediatric Ward This room houses Little Sisters that can help to escape Persephone. The walls are painted to look like underwater scenery, and there are playthings scattered around. The rooms on both sides of the hallway can presumably hold six beds each, but some of the beds are either missing or thrown aside. Administrative Offices Past the Pediatric Ward lies the entrance to the Administrative Offices. The area is a mess, with papers and rubble scattered all over the floor. The walls are lined with shelves and filing cabinets, and also have Pneumo Tubes. One of the offices has a door panel which can be hacked. On the desk in this room are two Auto-Hack Darts, two Rocket Spears, and machine gun ammunition. A staircase leads down to a lower level. One part of the room has another mural dedicated to the Rapture Family, consisting of a butterfly made from handprints with "Lamb will lead the way" above it, and beneath this is an image of rays of sunlight with the message "Forever in her we are reborn". New Discoveries Audio Diaries #Harold Darby - Legs, Mouths, Arms, and Eyes - Search the corpse in the Recreational Therapy in the Therapy Wing. #Edward Grimes - A Simple Question - By the operation chair in Intensive Therapy in the Therapy Wing. #Eleanor Lamb - Destructive Learning - In a room to the right of the signs that point to Pediatric Care and Administration Offices. #Augustus Sinclair - Sacrifices - Enter the Administration Offices, it's the first room on your right. #Andrew Ryan - A Stratagem for Sinclair - In the basement of the Administration Area, under the PNEUMO plaque. Locked Room There is a locked room in the Therapy section of Persephone. The door code is not found numerically anywhere in the game. Instead, the player must solve a puzzle in a nearby audio diary to figure out the code. The clues are: Brown legs, Red mouths, Blue arms, Green eyes. The clues refer to the paintings on the wall in front of the victim near the locked door: four brown legs (of a dead deer), one red mouth (of a screaming man), four blue arms (of two drowned victims), and six green eyes (of a group of three doctors). The answer is 4-1-4-6. Gallery Rec_Therapy.png|''The entrance to the Recreational Therapy.'' Intensive_Therapy.png|''The entrance to the Intensive Therapy.'' Administration office mural.png|''The mural on the lower floor of the Administration Offices.'' GUL Pinup.png|''A pin-up image, used in the shock therapy.'' Rapture Memorial Museum Visitor Photograph.png|''A photograph taken in Ryan Amusements, used in the shock therapy.'' Legs.jpg Scream.jpg Arms.jpg Stare.jpg Big Sister Therapy Painting.png HaroldDarbyPainting.png Lamb Glow.png EDN graffiti sunburst A diff.png EDN graffiti sunburst B diff.png Behind the Scenes *The Deco Devolution Artbook mentions that in early concepts for the Inner Persephone level, the Therapy Rooms that housed the Little Sisters would also have housed Little Brothers. They would have been failed experiments, mainly due to their aggression. Although the Little Brothers were never made, the condition of the main ward does appear as fitting to the concept, as one side of the room appears nearly destroyed, with beds tossed around, and a gaping small hole made above the ceiling of its unreachable central walkway. Category:Inner Persephone